


Sharing is Caring

by AkikoFumi



Series: Sinful Saturday Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, OT3, Polyamory, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Feels, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: Hands sneak over his body; one metal, one flesh. Tony hums softly and presses into the warm body behind him. Immediately, he hears a chuckle before lips ghost over his neck, kissing and nipping.The metal fingers slide over his front, slowly, caressing every inch of skin on their way and Tony shudders.orSam and Bucky show a little love to their Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> Written for this Prompt: "WinterIronFalcon and some Tony worship" - requested by dreamcatchersdaughter on Tumblr.  
> I hope you like it!

Hands sneak over his body; one metal, one flesh. Tony hums softly and presses into the warm body behind him. Immediately, he hears a chuckle before lips ghost over his neck, kissing and nipping.

The metal fingers slide over his front, slowly, caressing every inch of skin on their way and Tony shudders. A moan slips from his lips when the fingers find his cock and then teeth graze his neck, marking him.

“Morning, sweetheart”, Bucky says lowly. His breath is hot against Tony's skin, making him shiver again and Tony starts to feel lightheaded already, dizzy with arousal. He's still a little sleepy, having only just woken up and Bucky's insistent touches feel ten times more intense in this state.

Tony hums again, hips pushing back and then he moans at the feel of Bucky's hard erection against his ass.

“Getting started without me?”

Tony's eyes snap open and he has barely enough time to catch a glimpse of warm, dark brown eyes before he's being kissed. He melts easily into the kiss, Sam's lips against his own intimately familiar by now.

Bucky mutters something behind him but Tony doesn't catch it; too distracted by Sam's hands that are now running over his chest. They trace the scars around the ARC, lovingly, gentle and Tony shivers. He's sensitive around there and Sam knows it, uses that knowledge to drive him crazy.

He whimpers softly when Sam takes one of his nipples in between his fingers, pinching it just slightly and then Bucky's suddenly moving, his warmth gone from Tony's back.

Instead, he quietly orders Tony to roll over. “Onto your back, sweetheart, we're gonna spoil ya”, he promises, Brooklyn accent coming out a little more noticeably and Tony shudders again but complies easily.

Immediately, Sam leans back in, practically devouring Tony in a kiss that's deep and hungry and gentle and sweet, everything at once. It makes Tony's head spin even more and he digs his fingers into Sam's shoulders to ground himself.

Of course that's the exact moment Bucky settles between his legs, strong hands coming up to hold Tony's shaking thighs down and-

“Oh God, _James-”_

One of Tony's hands flies up to grab the pillow when Bucky's hot mouth encloses his cock, all heat and pleasure, sucking on Tony like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. He takes him in all the way with little problems (God bless the super serum, really) and Tony moans unashamed, squirming, nothing but Bucky's hands to keep him from thrusting up.

Sam, meanwhile, is attacking Tony's neck. He kisses and licks and nips at the skin, leaves behind a colourful arrangement of marks that match the ones Bucky's already left there, claiming Tony as theirs.

It'll attract looks tomorrow for sure and Tony has a brief moment where he pictures it, pictures Pepper's annoyed face, the way Steve would get embarrassed and blush, Natasha's knowing smirk, Clint's groan of disgust-

“Put more effort into it, Bucky”, Sam suddenly says, cupping Tony's face with his hand. “He still has time to get distracted.”

Tony opens his eyes, lips parting for a response- Instead there is a loud, drawn-out moan coming from him because Bucky swallows around his throbbing cock, sucks him off with a relentlessness that has Tony seeing stars.

He's sure he would be screaming but Sam keeps him quiet, safe for some low grunts and whimpers. Tony's writhing; even more so once Sam traces his hands all over Tony's chest and sides, teasing his nipples.

Heat pools in his stomach. He's so close he can feel his orgasm building, and Tony arches up into Sam. He doesn't know which one of his lovers he calls but he's pretty sure he moans a name, trying to get Bucky's attention.

Sam curls his fingers into his hair, tugging gently; just enough to make Tony look at him with lust-clouded eyes. He points down with a smile.

Tony follows his gaze and almost chokes on his breath. Bucky grins up at him, his lips shiny and red and swollen, with pre-cum smeared across his chin and a rosy blush on his cheeks. He looks so fucking hot, Tony gives a wanton moan. He's so ready to beg for release, so ready to cum-

Bucky winks at him. “Go ahead and cum, doll”, he prompts, tongue flicking out to lap at the tip of Tony's dick. “I'll swallow.”

Tony could have – _would have_ – come right then and there but Sam effectively distracts him with a rougher pinch to his nipples, teeth tugging at his ear. “You look so good when you're like this, Tony”, he says. “With our marks all over you.”

He leans in for another kiss, this one softer than before and Tony loses himself in it for a moment; right until Bucky swallows him down again and only Sam's lips muffle his cry of lust.

Tony's so close already he's shaking with it, desperate. One hand cups Sam's neck, holds him close while they're kissing and the other is threaded into Bucky's hair.

It's not long before Tony comes hard, back arching off the bed and it's too much, he's so sensitive, but Bucky doesn't back off. He makes good on his promise as well, drinking down every drop and Tony squirms, he can feel Bucky's throat moving around him and it feels amazing.

Tony pants for air and merely twitches when Bucky releases him with an obscene, wet noise, feeling pleasantly exhausted and boneless.

Bucky settles by his side, a satisfied smile on his lips while he lazily runs his fingers up and down on Tony's arms. On his other side Sam cuddles a little closer, one hand sprawled over the ARC.

“Love you”, Tony mutters under his breath. It's meant for both of them and his lovers know it.

“That was only foreplay though”, Bucky states thoughtfully and looks at Sam, who smirks.

“Spontaneous idea”, Sam adds and pecks Tony's cheek. “We're gonna spoil you today.”

Bucky's smile is as promising as it's dirty.

“And we're just getting started.”

 


End file.
